


It is sweet and proper to die for ones country

by FrankieCupcakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, My mind went crazy in english, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCupcakes/pseuds/FrankieCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically something I thought up after reading Dulce et Decorum est, by Wilfred Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is sweet and proper to die for ones country

John stepped toward the dying soldier thinking to himself 'This boy is too young to be in this brutal place.'  
He came here to serve his country, and change the way the world was. He wanted to protect the locals, but most of all he thought he could end this war and save his loved ones.  
The boy had dark curls, that were matted with blood from a head wound, which was slowly draining his life from him. His pale face mangled in agony, as his world dripped slowly to the cold stone floor.  
John swept the boy's curls off his face before whispering "Goodbye Sherlock..."  
John saw this young boy and knew why he had come. He came here because he believed that 'Dulce et Decorum est Pro Patria Mori'


End file.
